A Deal to Break
by MagicRose713
Summary: Melody, a young woman living as normally as life can allow, suddenly finds herself transported to the world of "The Phantom of the Opera." In order to keep the Phantom from killing her, she makes a deal with him that he can't refuse. But things might not work out as well as they both intended...
1. First Impressions

**So, this is my poto story, and yes, there is an OC. Fair warning, though you may like her. Idk, that's up to you.**

* * *

::~First Impressions~::

* * *

"Ugh," I groaned, pushing myself into a sitting position. "Where am I?"

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I realized that I rested on a damp floor. Candlelight provided barely enough light to see by. Carefully, I stood and found that I was in a lair of some sort. I saw a lake not too far from where I stood, only it was sealed by a metal gate of some sort.

Someone grabbed me from behind, and I let out a scream.

"Why are you here?" a man asked from behind, twisting my arm painfully behind my back.

I gasped. "I—I don't know! Where am I?"

He shoved me, and I slipped and fell to the ground. I tried to crawl away, but he grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I winced and turned to face my attacker. His dark eyes glared at me coldly, and a mask concealed half of his face. His hair was dark and tied back, and he wore all black, including a sinister cape.

"Don't lie to me," he snarled, brandishing a noose. "I should have killed you the moment I found you in the catacombs."

"You…" I trailed off, knowing who this was. "You're…" I paused. "Why didn't you?"

He seemed to falter. "I…don't know. Why are you here?"

Cautiously, I stood. "I don't know. The last thing I remember is falling into bed. I had been at work… then I came home… I watched a movie… Oh."

That night, I had watched _The Phantom of the Opera_ before going to bed. I had had a particularly stressful day, and _The Phantom of the Opera _always helped me relax. Basically, my job was killing me. I worked as a waitress while I finished med school, and I had some serious exams to study for. Being trapped here would definitely put a damper on my week.

A…movie?" he echoed. "Is that a new form of transportation?"

I blinked. "Uh, sure?"

He thought for a moment. "I should leave the opera house more often then. The term is unfamiliar to me." He looked at me again. "I should kill you. You know too much."

"I won't tell anyone about you," I promised, my heart pounding with dread. He was going to kill me. "I'll forget this ever happened."

He scowled at me. "How am I to trust you? Never before have I been able to trust another person." He smirked. "Even my own mother despised me. What makes you so _special?_"

He had me there. "Well… I don't know," I finally murmured, feeling numb with sheer terror.

"You're attire," he said abruptly. "Strange. Outlandish. I have seen much of the world during my travels, and even gypsy women would not wear such distasteful clothes."

"I…come from farther away than Europe," I admitted, trying not to be offended because of my sleeping clothes. "Would I really stand out that much?" I looked my tank top and sweat pants over. Well, since they were sleeping clothes, I would probably even stand out back in my own time period. Duh, I would stand out here!

He nodded. "I have a collection of gowns that you may choose from, but the dress must be simple. Nothing lavish. I am saving those."

"Of course," I said. "Thank you…" I waited for a name, but he didn't give one. That's okay. I already knew it. "Anyway, I'm Melody."

"Melody…" he repeated quietly. "Elegant and refined, yet so full of emotion. I can almost hear a piano when I think of the name."

"And what about your name?" I tried again.

His posture became rigid, and his eyes turned to dark fire. "Hateful and dark. Full of anger and rage and coldness." He paused. "The dresses are this way." Okay, interesting mood swing.

He led me to a large wardrobe and left me alone. I found the most simple dress in there, which was brown and white. It looked like something a common working woman would wear, and I didn't like it, but I decided that it was best not to push the buttons of a man who was on the brink of noosing me.

He hardly looked at me when I emerged, focusing instead on the organ he sat at.

"Will this do?" I asked him.

"Yes, yes, fine," he said, still not looking. "Be gone, girl, while I still feel merciful."

"Be gone where?" I asked irately. "I told you, I don't know where to go."

He sighed. "This is not my problem, but I certainly know a way to deal with it." He waved the Punjab lasso at me menacingly, still not looking at me.

"Cute," I replied flatly. "Whatever. I'll just go."

Of course, the only way out was the boat. I knew instantly that this would end in disaster. Boats and I never really got along well, and my suspicion was confirmed the moment I started trying to row myself out. First, I kept spinning in useless circles, which made me mutter curses under my breath. Then I got tangled up in the ropes and my skirt. I stupidly stood up to get out of the trap I set for myself, causing the boat to totter.

"Whoa!" I cried, falling towards the water.

Arms caught me, followed by a light chuckle. I was pulled out of the boat, and once I was safely on land again, I pushed myself away from him. He watched me in amusement.

I glared at him. "Are you going to help me, or are you going to act like a stupid jerk and watch me squirm?"

He leaned against the wall with a light smile on his face. "Life down here can be rather boring, so watching you squirm seems like a good option at the moment."

What a dip nugget! I growled, "How about I rip off your manhood and watch _you_ squirm? Yeah, I bet you'll like that, huh?"

He actually _laughed._ "You? Against the great Phantom of the Opera? Against the Angel of Music? Against the Devil's Child? I think not."

"What about me against Erik?" I fired back.

He choked on air and suddenly grabbed my throat, snarling, "Where did you hear that name?"

I glanced back over at the water. "So are you going to help me with the boat or not?"

* * *

**So my first chapter is down. Let me know how this is. I've always wanted to do a poto fanfic. Now I am. Constructive crit is welcome, just please no flames!**


	2. Home Sweet Opera

**I do not own _The Phantom of the Opera,_ just Melody. Please enjoy.**

* * *

::~Home Sweet Opera~::

* * *

Sulking to himself, Erik rowed the boat through the water, the only sound present being the gentle lap of the water against the boat. At the moment, I was safe. I threatened him that if something were to happen to me, then my family and friends would publish a book I had written all about him. Of course, I was bluffing. My family and friends were still in the 21st century. So far, Erik was the only person I knew here.

"So, Erik," I began conversationally, "how are your singing lessons with Christine going?" No one was supposed to know about that, and I could tell that I had struck a nerve with him.

Suddenly, the oar flipped through the water, sending a small wave splashing into my face. I gasped as the cold water washed over me and quickly wiped my face with my sleeve.

"So sorry," Erik apologized sarcastically.

"I'm sure," I retorted icily.

I didn't have to turn around and look at him to know that he was smirking. He possessed such a powerful presence that you could easily detect his mood. I'm sure that you could probably feel his eyes on you if you wandered the halls of the opera house. I could easily understand now why people believed him to be a ghost.

Once the boat reached the shore, he calmly waited for me to get out. I did, then waited to see what he would do next. As though nothing had happened, he turned the boat around and began to head back.

"Aw, won't the gentleman escort the lady?" I asked mockingly.

"No," he snapped.

"You can be quite rude, you know," I said crossly.

"I'm aware of that."

"How do I get out of here?"

"The stairs, obviously. Just watch out for traps."

"...Paranoid much."

He shot a glare at me over his shoulder. "I have reasons to be paranoid, though I can assure you that that is not the case. And if you tell anyone about me-"

"I know, I know. You'll noose me before I can even raise my hand to the level of my eyes. Got it."

He nodded. "Good."

"Well, see you later, I guess," I said.

"Don't count on it."

* * *

Having only stumbled upon a near-fatal trap twice, I finally made it to the surface. Good thing I was observant and fast. I blamed Erik.

Laughter drew my attention, and I made my way out of the alley I had come out in and found myself on a busy street. The laughter I had heard belonged to two young girls standing close to the entrance of the alley. One was blonde, and the other brunette, and both had the petite body of a dancer. It made sense, since they wore ballet outfits.

The started when I emerged.

"Sorry," I apologized sincerely. "I didn't mean to startle you. I'm a little lost, and I...can't remember anything. I must have amnesia."

The brunette gasped and took my arm. "Oh, you poor thing! Here, Madame Giry will know what to do. I'm Christine, by the way, and this is Meg. Can you remember your name?"

"Yeah," I replied. "It's Melody."

"Melody!" Meg sighed. "What a beautiful name."

"So I've been told," I murmured, thinking back to what Erik had said. Then I remembered that I wasn't supposed to have a memory at the moment. "Recently," I added quickly.

Christine nodded. "Madame Giry can find a place for you here."

Both girls took my hand and escorted me into the opera house. I received many curious looks, though no one asked questions. I tried to look as lost and frightened as I claimed to be, which actually wasn't too hard. The beauty of the opera house, along with the fact that I was actually standing in it, awed me into a state that could lead even the most shrewd of people to believe in my tale.

"Mother!" Meg called, running towards a tall, stern-looking woman dressed in dreary black. "Mother, oh, it's awful! This poor girl here has nowhere to go. She has lost her memory, and she seems so nice, Mother. Could we perhaps find a place for her here in the opera house?"

Madame Giry eyed me suspiciously. "I suppose we could. Does your new friend perhaps have a name?"

Christine nodded. "Yes. Her name is Melody. Isn't a wonderful name?"

"Do you dance?" Madame Giry asked me, ignoring Christine.

"No," I answered. "I mean, if I did, then I don't know how to now."

Madame Giry nodded curtly. "I see. Maybe you can help the cleaning staff. I will find you a room to use in the ballet girls' dormatories."

"Thank you, Madame," I replied politely.

"Do not thank me yet," Madame Giry responded firmly. "There are...others...I must speak with first on this matter. For now, you may wait in your room. Come with me. Meg, Christine, go rehearse."

The two girls hurried off, casting me delicate smiles as they departed. Madame Giry began walking up the stairs briskly, and I practically had to jog to keep up with her. Her stride was quick, yet full of pride and dignity. It showed that she knew how respected she was in the opera house. Next to Carlotta, Madame Giry probably had the most influence amongst the others.

"Melody," Madame Giry said as we walked, "I must warn you that things may not be as simple as you imagine here. Things may happen, and they will appear to be accidents. Believe what you will. I am only warning you for your own good."

"Don't worry," I assured her. "I think that I can manage on my own."

She gave an abrupt nod. "Good. Then I believe you can manage just fine in here until I can consult with those in charge on this matter."

She slipped a key into a lock on one of the doors in this hall, then pushed it open. I stepped inside, and Madame Giry quickly left. Sighing, I plopped down on the bed. The room was bare, for the most part. A few paintings of landscapes adorned the walls, and the only furniture there was a wardrobe, vanity, bed, and end table. A candlestick waited on the little table next to a box of matches. I struck one and lit the candle to provide some light.

My mind turned from the wonder and awe of being in the opera house to more pressing matters. Like the home I had left behind. My parents, thank goodness, lived hours away from me since I attended a medical school in Nashville, Tennessee. They usually left me to my own devices, and I rarely received a call. At least they wouldn't worry. My roommate, however, would flip. Jocelyn tended to do that whenever things went wrong. She'd call my parents. Then they would know.

Groaning, I let my head drop into my hands. Maybe she wouldn't worry. Maybe she would think that I had hooked up with a guy. My dignity would be shot to hell, but at least she and my parents wouldn't worry.

"Who am I kidding?" I wondered aloud. "I'm screwed! She'll call my parents, then my job, then my other friends, and then the freaking police! Oh, I'm a missing person now!"

A knock on the door immediately silenced me.

"Uh, come in," I called.

The door opened up, and Christine pranced inside.

"Hello, Melody," she greeted warmly. "I heard you in here talking, and you sounded upset."

I wondered who else had heard me talking, and it had to do with a certain masked menace. "Oh. I was just thinking out loud. I was trying to decide what I'm supposed to do without any family or friends."

Christine took my hands. "Poor thing! I know! Tomorrow morning, I will ask Madame Giry to let me take you around Paris! We'll find new clothes for you, and maybe we can even relax and have some fun while we're at it. Does that sound like fun?"

"Absolutely," I agreed, my eyes sparkling with excitement. I had always wanted to visit Paris, and now I was getting a grand tour by none other than _Christine Daee!_ "What time should I be ready?"

"We'll leave around eight o'clock," she decided. "We can have an early lunch while we are out."

"Thank you, Christine," I said. "You've been so nice to me. I'm truly grateful for everything you've done."

She smiled. "Oh, it's no problem at all. And I'm sure Meg would like to join us."

"Yeah," I agreed. "We'll have a blast."

She blinked. "Er...yes. A...blast."

I mentally slapped myself. I kept forgetting that this wasn't 2012 anymore. Christine said goodbye and left promptly. Sighing, I reclined on the bed and decided to sleep a little. It was a boring option, but then again, wandering the opera house after I had just ticked off the Phantom didn't seem like a bright idea. It was the middled of the afternoon, but that didn't matter anymore. My experience had exhausted me so far. Without a second thought, I closed my eyes and drifted off into a fitful, almost non-existent, sleep.

* * *

**That concludes the second chapter. The later chapters will be longer, I'm just trying to ease Melody into the setting. I don't want to just throw in a random OC into the storyline just yet. I want her to seem natural, which will be kind of hard. That's why I didn't kick off with the whole "Hannibal" scene and all. I want her and Erik to have a bit of interaction before the story takes place. Melody's relationship with the other characters will be essential, and it needs a little time to grow. Anyway, feel free to drop a reveiw!**


	3. Desperation

**I do not own _The Phantom of the Opera,_ just Melody. If I owned POTO, I would have made Erik happy. That is why I'm stuck writing fanfiction. Enjoy!**

* * *

::~Desperation~::

* * *

"Oh, isn't this lovely?" Christine sighed as our carriage rumbled through the streets of Paris. "It's so rare that we ever get vacations!"

Meg scowled. "I know. Mother hardly lets us do anything fun. It's always work, work, work with her."

I laughed. "At least you two get to go out now. I'm sure you know all of the best places here in Paris."

"We do," Meg said. "Paris is an amazing city, right Christine?"

Christine beamed. "Indeed! I can't imagine living anywhere else. There's so much to see and do."

We stopped at a dress shop, and Christine told me to get whatever I wanted. Her treat. Surprisingly, I was really liking Christine. When I saw the musical and the movie, I had always hated her for choosing that fop Raoul over Erik, but now I can kind of see where she was coming from. Erik was impossible, violent, and constantly in a foul mood. He almost killed me, after all. Raoul appeared more gentle and caring. Oddly, I found myself liking Christine more and Erik less. Maybe by the time I made it home, I'd have fallen head over heels for Raoul...something I thought that I would never do. Definitely a possibility right now.

"Ooh, that looks gorgeous!" Christine gushed as I emerged from the dressing room.

"You have to get that one!" Meg agreed.

They were right, of course. The forest green silk made my hazel eyes look more green, and it looked beautiful with my olive skin. Christine walked over and began pulling my chocolate brown locks up to see how the dress would look if I wore my hair in a bun. It most definitely worked.

Meg found a dark red dress. "This would look good on you, too. I think that we need to find more dark greens and some reds. They look the best on you."

"Absolutely," Christine said. "But not too much red. We don't want people to get the wrong idea." Ah, that's right. "Wenches" wore red in this time period. "I can also see you in white. It would go so well with your complexion. You must have spent a lot of time outdoors."

"Probably," I said, remembering my amnesia story at the last second.

"Very well," Christine said. "We'll order these dresses. It will take a while since they have to be fitted. Until then you can borrow some of my dresses. We look about the same size."

I could tell right then that this probably wouldn't work. Not only was I taller than Christine, but I was also had more curve to my body. She was a petite ballerina, and I, well, liked steaks and bacon. I wasn't overweight at all, so don't get me wrong on that. I just packed meat in the right places.

"I'm famished," Christine announced once the fitting was complete and I had put my original dress back on. "Let's go find somewhere to eat."

We stopped at a restaurant nearby that looked a little pricey, but Christine told me not to worry about it. We made small talk, though I didn't have much to say since I supposedly had amnesia. I mostly asked questions about the opera house and Paris in general.

"I have some interesting news," Meg said in a hushed tone. Christine and I shared a look, then leaned in closer to hear what Meg had to say. "It's about Carlotta."

Christine's eyes widened. "Really? What happened?"

Meg smirked. "Her costume was cut up last night. And a note was left behind."

Christine gasped. "Was it...?"

"Yes," Meg confirmed. She looked me in the eye. "It was the Phantom of the Opera."

"What about him?" I asked.

Meg looked around nervously. "He haunts the opera house and causes all kinds of trouble. His favorite target seems to be Carlotta, our lead soprano. He doesn't much like her. He also likes to torment the ballet girls at night by making noises and letting us get a glimpse of his retreating figure down a darkened hall."

Christine shuddered. "It's frightening. Anyway, what did the note say, Meg?"

"Mother told me that it was just him making a mockery of her work. Something about how now the costume makes a perfect match for her singing: both in tatters."

Christine and Meg giggled.

"Has he ever hurt anyone?" I asked anxiously.

Christine gasped. "Goodness, no! Mainly he just likes to taunt and tease. But people have come close to getting hurt if his orders are ignored."

"I imagine he would have to be pretty angry to go that far," Meg added.

"Interesting," I mused. "Very interesting."

* * *

We arrived at the opera house later that evening, laughing amongst ourselves. Madame Giry waited for us, her face looking a little stricter than usual.

"Melody," she called from the top of the stairs. "Come with me."

Meg and Christine shared a nervous glance as I hurried up the stairs.

"Yes, Madame Giry?" I asked.

She motioned for me to follow her. "It seems that the manager, Monsieur Lefevre, does not object to you being here to help with the cleaning staff. Someone else, however, does."

"Who?" I asked, fearing that I already knew the answer.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "He said to stay at your own risk."

With that, she turned on her heel and left me there. Feeling a little chilled at the cryptic message, I started for my room. Voices outside of the office caught my attention, and for some reason, I chose to stay and listen.

"...A pleasure doing business with you, Vicomte."

"And you as well, Monsieur Lefevre," the voice of a young man replied. "My family has always supported the arts, and I enjoy watching your operas."

"Thank you, kind sir," Lefevre said. "We are honored to have you as our patron. I will make the announcment when I inform the others of my retirement. I already have two men in mind that are interested in managing the opera house, and as soon as they write back, I will let the others know."

"Very well, sir," the Vicomte said. "Good day to you."

I rushed off before the door opened. Perhaps there was a way I could convince Erik to let me stay after all.

* * *

In my room, I paced the floor, thinking.

Raoul was here. That meant that the actual drama would begin soon. Lefevre said that he was waiting on the reply from the two men. Those men I presumed were Andre and Firmin. The reply could take a couple of days to come in, so no one would know of Raoul's presence yet. Erik would be planning for Christine to take the spotlight very soon. Once she did that, Raoul would show up and sweep her off her feet, and Erik would go psycho. I mean, more psycho than he already was.

However, if I could convince Erik to let me stay and keep Raoul away from Christine, then it would be a deal he couldn't refuse. I would come onto Raoul before he even knew that Christine was here. This way I could stay. My best bet at returning home was staying in that opera house where I had first shown up. I would never survive this century on my own. I just needed to convince Erik first. I could completely change the outcome of the story.

I pressed my hand to my head and perched myself on the bed as a wave of dizziness washed over me.

This was mad. Here I was thinking about screwing with a _classic_ just to save my life and go home. Albeit it was a good reason, but still.

Finally, my mind was made up. I would have to do this. This was my one and only chance, and I was _not_ about to let it slide.


	4. So it Begins

**I do not own _The Phantom of the Opera,_ just Melody. If I owned POTO, I would have made Erik happy. That is why I'm stuck writing fanfiction. Enjoy!**

* * *

::~So it Begins~::

* * *

Everyday seemed to bring some "disaster" into my life as I waited for the new managers to hurry up with that freaking reply. And then we would actually have to wait for them to _get_ here! At least I had Christine and Meg around the majority of the time. My new friends seemed to be my only grip on sanity. Especially with Erik stalking me, waiting for chances to make my life miserable.

One morning, I woke up and grabbed a glass of water, then stepped out for a moment when someone knocked on my door. No one was out there, so I rolled my eyes disdainfully at Erik's lame prank. Sighing and wishing that Erik would leave me alone, I took a swig from my glass...and spat it back up.

"The hell!?" I rasped, staring at the disgusting, bitter liquid.

My eyes watered at the taste, and I coughed several times. This wasn't water...it was vinegar!

"Well played, Phantom," I muttered. "Well played."

At night, I was disturbed at all hours by loud noises. Sometimes my door - the door I had _locked -_ would burst open and slam shut. I even woke up once to find a dozen rats crawling around in my bed. Good thing rats didn't scare me, however, knowing Erik, they were probably diseased. I started rooming with Christine, and thankfully, I finally got some sleep.

Humming to myself, I made my way through one of the dark halls of the opera house. A draft blew out my candle, and I frowned. I swiveled around and came face to face with the Phantom himself. I gave a little shriek at our close proximity. How had he gotten so close without me hearing him?

"So are you going to kill me now?" I asked.

He frowned at me. "No. You were smart enough to befriend someone I care about, and if I killed you, it would break her heart. Even if I so much as hurt you, she would despise me. So physically, I cannot harm you."

"Well that's reassuring," I replied dryly.

"But I will continue to torment you until you leave," he snapped. "You _lied_ to me, mademoiselle. For someone who claims amnesia, you certainly remember a lot about that so-called book you left in possession of your friends and relatives."

My blood ran cold. "Oh. That."

He pinned me against the wall and snarled, "Yes. _That._"

"Look, I don't have amnesia, okay?" I confessed. "I come from a place that I can't talk about, and I most certainly can't go back to. At the moment, it's basically, literally, impossible. So I decided to fake amnesia and just start over again."

He narrowed his eyes at me. Before, I had thought them to be dark. But up close, I could see that they were stormy greenish blue. Gorgeous to look at, like the ocean, but with dangers lurking beneath the surface. He didn't look like Gerard Butler, who was my favorite movie star, but he was still attractive in a dark, unexplainable way.

"You, of all people," I pressed, "should know about wanting to start over again."

He blinked as though caught off-guard and let me go. "I see."

"So...are you going to leave me alone now?" I asked.

He glared at me. "I haven't even decided on whether I should let you live or kill you in a way that seems accidental or natural. You better stay in the light, mademoiselle, because you may find out all too soon that the dark isn't so inviting."

And with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. My candle had been lit again. It was like he had never been there. Here and gone like a ghost.

* * *

"Morning," I greeted Christine and Meg as I joined them before rehearsals. Both wore the slave costumes from "Hannible." So this is when everything changes.

Meg sighed. "I hate this outfit."

Christine giggled. "Yes, it is a little...revealing, isn't it?"

Meg scowled. "That's not why I hate it. It's uncomfortable and hard to dance in. These little streamer things that make a sorry excuse for a skirt are hard to dance with. They keep wrapping around my legs."

Madame Giry walked over just then. "Girls, you are supposed to be warming up. Melody, if you please, go help the maids."

"Yes, Madame," I said quickly, running off to go do my job.

* * *

To say Carlotta's singing was bad would be a compliment. The woman had no talent. Well, to say that would be mean. She had talent, but she didn't have a clue as to what to do with it. And she seemed to actually enjoy holding the severed head, in my opinion. Maybe she was imagining it to be one of her rival's or something of that nature.

Piangi came on after the chorus, and Monsieur Reyer had to correct him for singing "Roma" and not "Rome." Piangi discreetly mocked Monsieur Reyer each time he sang "Rome," which the poor composer remained oblivious to.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lefevre announced as he entered the theater.

I winced when I saw Raoul and the new managers following him. I snuck a glance at Christine and saw that she looked lovestruck. She and Meg began whispering amongst themselves as Lefevre made his announcements and introduced the three men.

_Watch yourself, Raoul,_ I thought menacingly. _Before, you didn't have anyone to intervene between you, Christine, and the Phantom. But now, Erik will have an accomplice._

Once they had finished the introductions, Raoul walked off. Silently, I followed him. Once we were alone in one of the halls, I decided to make my move.

"Monsieur," I called.

He turned and raised an eyebrow. "Hello, miss. May I assist you with something?"

"Indeed," I told him. "I was wondering if maybe anyone was wondering about a missing person amongst the nobility."

"Oh? Why is that?" he asked.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Well, I was found wandering around outside of the opera house, and I have amnesia. The bits and pieces of my past I can somewhat remember include lavish parties and sparkling gold. I faintly recall being called upon by potential suitors. I was welcomed into the opera house, and I have told no one that I am possibly a noble. I wouldn't want people to use me for randsom. But you seem like my only hope at the moment."

He thought for a moment. "So it seems." He offered me his arm. "Come with me. You sound American, so perhaps you are from a rich family there."

"Maybe," I said. "Thank you so much, Monsieur."

"Please, call me Raoul," he insisted.

I smiled. "Very well, Raoul. I hope that I won't be a burden."

"Not at all," he said with a laugh. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I didn't catch your name, however. Can you remember it?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Sadly, it is one of the only things I remember."

"You poor thing," he said. "Allow me to take you around Paris. And if you want, I will even escort you to the opera tonight."

I smiled, my eyes sparkling deviously. "Oh, yes. That sounds absolutely divine."

* * *

That afternoon, Raoul returned me to the opera house. Not only that, but he actually kissed the back of my hand and asked me to meet him in Box Five before the opera began. So far, things were looking good for me.

"Melody! Melody!" Meg cried, rushing into my room. "Christine is going to play the lead tonight! The Phantom of the Opera dropped the backdrop on Carlotta, and she refused to play the part! Now Christine will because she has this amazing voice that no one knew about!"

"Breathe, Meg," I laughed. "That's excellent news. And now I can see why it's called a 'backdrop.'"

Meg blinked at me.

"Okay, right," I sighed, face-palming. "Not funny. Anyway, you'll never guess who took me out this afternoon."

Meg gasped excitedly. "Who? Do tell!"

"Raoul," I said quitely, beaming as though this was the greatest thing ever. "He even asked me to join him in Box Five tonight to watch the opera. I'm his honored guest."

Meg bit her lip. "Oh. I see."

"What is it?" I asked, though I obviously knew.

"Well, Christine sort of fancies him," she admitted. "They were childhood sweethearts, you see, and she was thrilled to see him today. She might be disappointed that he has a new girl in his life who is supposed to be her friend."

I gulped. Christine most certainly was my friend, and I didn't want to crush her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Meg gave a wry smile. "Well, she may be disappointed, but it was a long time ago. She'll move past this, and she'll be happy for you." Meg clasped my hands tightly. "I won't breathe a word to her, but you may want to talk to her about this."

"Right," I muttered. "Well, I should probably get ready. Good thing my new outfits came in yesterday."

Meg grinned. "I'll find someone to help you get ready for tonight. Melody, you will look absolutely stunning! Raoul will positively love you!"

Little did she know, my life depended on just that. If I couldn't break up Raoul and Christine before they even got together, then the odds of me breaking them up after they meet would be none to never. Tonight was my best shot at winning Raoul over, at least until Erik could get Christine to love him fully and completely without pretty boy in the way.

"He better love me."

* * *

Raoul smiled as I joined him in the box.

"Oh, Melody, you look beautiful," he commented. He handed me a rose. "It matches your dress," he observed.

"So it does," I agreed. "Thank you, Raoul, for everything. You are so wonderfully kind."

He slipped his arm through mine and led me over to the seats. We sat down, and he took my hand. I blushed, though I don't know why. Maybe because I pretty much had no social life at home since I was always working or studying. Pretty sad for a twenty-six-year-old. As soon as I got out of school, however, I planned to make up for it.

"So, Raoul," I began, "do you have a special girl in your life?"

He laughed softly. "Not at the moment. But there might be one in the near future." He smiled brightly at me.

"How delightful," I sighed. I came to a sudden realization. "Wait, we are in Box Five, correct?"

"Yes." He looked confused.

"Oh, I should not be here," I muttered, mostly to myself. "I really should not be here. Oh, he is going to be ticked off at me, and I do not need that right now."

"Who?" Raoul asked.

"Uh..."

Luckily, the opera began just then, sparing me the hasty explanation. I couldn't even focus on the opera; I was nervous as heck. Erik hated it when people used his box, and right now, he was on the brink of killing me. This was it. My life was over.

Raoul touched my arm. "Excuse me, Melody, for a moment."

"No, wait-!" I tried, but he was gone. I was alone. But not really...

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Erik's voice hissed in my ear. "First you search for me in my own domain, then you inform me that you know all about me, then you lie to my face, and now you dare sit in my box with that fop?"

"Hello, Erik," I reponded coolly. " Pleasure to see you again, too. Would you like to join us?"

"Absolutely not," he snapped. "Get out."

"If you just trust me," I growled, "then I can help you."

He laughed coldly. "Help me? I trust no one, woman. Now get out."

"You trust Madame Giry," I pointed out. "That so-called 'fop' I'm sitting with is Christine's childhood sweetheart. And once she sings tonight, he's going to go to her, and they'll fall in love again. She won't want to be with you, Erik."

An icy silence greeted me, and I knew that I had hurt him a little But hey, the truth hurts, and it's something you have to live with.

"If you let me," I continued, "I'll do my best to keep Raoul away from Christine. Then you can gradually let her fall in love with you, okay?"

Erik waited a moment before speaking. "Very well. I accept this offer. However, if you fail me, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Relax," I told him calmly. "I've got this. He asked me to come with him tonight, and here I am. I'm already doing you a favor, and then this is how you repay me?"

"I'm repaying you by letting you live," he growled.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." I thought for a moment. "Hey, Erik?"

"...What?"

"When I saw you, your hair was long and pulled back. Did you ever think about cutting it and slicking it back?"

Simmering silence.

"Just a suggestion," I sighed, thinking of how he his character looked in the plays and the movie. "It would make you look a bit more refined. You wouldn't look so depressing and sinister. You don't want to freak Christine out when you see her, right?"

He said nothing.

"A masked man with an unkempt hairstyle? Whew, what a turn-off! I'd run." I paused to let that sink in, smirking to myself. "Believe me, Erik, little details go a long way."

"That man is returning," he said quietly. "I should go."

"But you won't really be gone," I murmured to myself as Raoul sat down in his seat again.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

I blinked at him. "It's an opera. What is there to miss besides obnoxious singing?"

He laughed. "You have a point, mademoiselle. But if you listen carefully, it's really the emotions you hear in the songs. Never mind the words. What they want to say and what they feel is expressed in their voices."

We turned our attention back to the stage just as Christine came out and started to sing "Think of Me." My heart pounded wildly when I looked at Raoul. He looked shocked to see her there. Slowly, a smile blossomed across his face. I began to fidget, wondering if Erik could see this. If so, he'd most certainly let me know later on.

"Do you know her?" I asked him.

"Y-yes," he replied, still in awe. _"Can it be? Can it be Christine?"_ He stood and cried, "_Bravo!_" He sat down again and looked at me, his eyes sparkling happily. _"Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I remember..._"

Christine had started to sing again, bringing Raoul's attention back to the stage. I leaned my forehead against my hand, panicked. I was going to fail. Erik would kill me, and I would never get home. That thought terrorized me the most. Not so much for myself, but for my family. My absence would devastate them. I would be a missing person forever, and they wouldn't even have a body to bury.

Tears began to roll down my cheeks, and I excused myself before he saw. I stepped into the hall and wiped the tears away. This wasn't fair. I had failed before I had even begun.

The opera ended, and Raoul emerged. He spotted me and started towards me. At least I had regained control of my emotions.

"You missed an enchanting ending," he said.

"Yes," I replied quietly. "Thank you, Raoul. And please, let me know if you find out about any missing persons." I mainly did that just so he would stay connected with me. He couldn't ignore me completely now.

"Of course, mademoiselle." He kissed the back of my hand again. "Until we meet again."

He walked off, and I noted with rage that it was towards Christine's dressing room.

"Yeah," I said with quiet anger. "Until we meet again, Vicomte."

* * *

**That little bit of singing there, I just want you to know, will not be habitual in this story. If there are any lyrics at all, they'll be short and more like a sentence than anything. Like with Raoul just now. Also, you will see that Melody is going to become a slight antagonist in the plot of the story because she's in league with the Phantom. So she won't be all that nice sometimes. One of my greatest fears is turning a character into a Mary-Sue *faints due to shock at the very idea* **


	5. Madness

**Okay, I need feedback. I want to know if you actually like this or what I can do to improve. Reviews make me happy. Thank you, and please enjoy. **

* * *

::~Madness~::

* * *

That night, my mind wandered to thoughts of Raoul, Erik, and Christine. The whole love triangle was tragic, and I did feel bad for Erik. Life had already been cruel and hateful towards him, and now he had his hopes up about this one girl who possessed the ability to make him feel better about himself and make him happy. Instead, she would stab him in the back and watch him die slowly on the inside.

Okay, so maybe I exaggerated that last bit, but it was close enough.

Sleep didn't come easily that night. I tossed and turned, slipping in and out of slumber. My dreams included an ivory mask...and a Punjab lasso. Each time, I saw that gorgeous, mysterious mask, it was followed by a noose slipping around my neck and strangling the life out of me. I would wake up in cold sweat and scan the room fearfully for signs of the Phantom. I had failed tonight. I could only hope that Erik could seduce Christine tonight and that she didn't pull his mask off.

I laid my head back on the pillow and pulled the covers around me anxiously. Maybe drinking those three cups of coffee before bed was a bad idea.

"Bad night?"

I screamed and bolted upright. "Erik! How the hell did you get in here?"

He rolled his eyes. "With a key, perhaps?"

I groaned and plopped back down. "Erik, what are you doing here? Please, just leave me alone tonight. Hell, you can even come back tomorrow. Just not tonight, please. I'm sorry that I failed tonight. I tried, Erik, honest."

He paced slowly around the room. "Don't concern yourself with that. I know you tried, but you must try harder. That little fool came to Christine tonight, and I believe that she has already fallen prey to his false affection."

"False affection?"

"Yes," he sighed. "He couldn't care less about her until he heard her sing tonight. Now that I have turned her into a rising star, he seems completely taken with her. Peculiar, don't you think?"

I rolled over to look at him. "Erik, they lost touch after years of being apart, and tonight gave them a chance to reunite. He only just saw her when she sang."

"Who's side are you on!?" he yelled suddenly.

"Yours," I fired back. "But I think I'm the only one who's thinking logically here. You should let Christine know the real you. Let her know what you hide."

His hand instictively flew to his mask. "Never."

I sighed, defeated. "Where is Christine, anyway? Everyone freaked out because she vanished so suddenly." I knew the answer, but it dragged us away from the sensitive topic we were on.

"Somewhere safe," he retorted, looking smug.

"Let me guess," I replied tiredly. "She's in your lair, sleeping to the sound of the musical monkey-box on the swan bed."

"Damn you!" he snapped, slapping a hand to his forehead.

"Consider yourself owned," I chuckled.

"What does that even mean?" he asked, exasperated.

"Never mind. Back to more important matters."

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I need to get back. You should get some rest."

He left, and after that, I fell into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to confusion and disorder. Christine still had not returned. I dressed into a simple dress for the day and hurried out into the hall.

"You there!" a man called.

I spun around and found one of the workers coming towards me. He looked excited about something, though I didn't know what. He looked familiar to me, and as he came closer, I finally placed his name and voice. This was Joseph Buquet. I had witnessed him scaring the ballet girls with stories of the Phantom. I had asked Meg about him, and she had said that he was always teasing the Phantom. The man was obessessed with exposing the Opera Ghost for waht he really was: a freak. I instantly hated him.

"You're friends with that Daee girl, aren't ye?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered slowly.

He took me by the arm and started to walk.

"Hey!" I snapped angrily. "Let me go!"

"Easy there, girly," he laughed. "We're on the same side. That Opera Ghost has her. I know it. And you and I are going to find him."

"What?" I gasped, my eyes widening in astonishment. "No! Are you crazy? We can't possibly!"

He spun me around to face him and stopped, his face serious. "I've seen him, you know. He's hidious. I've never seen a more disgusting sight in my life. He's a freak, and I want to be the one to drag him to the surface, to tear off his mask and show his true face to the world!"

I wrenched my arm out of his grip and glared murderously at him. "Buquet, you are a despicable man. You leave him alone!"

His eyes gleamed. "And why is that, girly? Why would you be defending this monster?"

"You better back off," I warned, retreating back down the hall. "If you know what's good for you, you would stop tormenting him."

He yelled after me, "I'll find him yet! What a reward that would be! The Phantom of the Opera caught and shown to the world! And I bet he's below the opera house! There must be a way to his lair from Miss Daee's room since that door was _locked!_" He was smarter than he looked, I'll give him that.

Erik had to know about this before a certain scene-shifter showed up unexpectedly one night and waited for him to fall asleep. Erik would be at his most vulnerable then.

* * *

I snuck into Christine's room after hearing news that she had returned home. The passage here would probably be safer than the others. I crept through the still, silent corridor and tried to ignore the feeling of dread spreading through me. Was Erik upset because Christine exposed his face? Or had she refrained from humiliating him? Well, I'd find out soon enough.

When I came to the lake, I sighed. No boat. Not that I'd be able to steer it anyway.

"Erik!" I called.

Nothing.

"Hey! Erik!" I yelled again.

"Leave me!" he screamed. Yup, he was upset.

"Erik, bring the boat!" I instructed.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Fine, then I'll just wade across!" I threatened. "Erik, this is important! Please, bring the boat!"

A few moments passed before the gondola came into view. Erik directed it, brooding at me. As he came closer, I saw that his eyes were red and his face a little swollen and red.

"Have you been crying?" I asked.

"Just get in the boat," he said through gritted teeth.

I obeyed without another word, only because I didn't want to cause him any more distress than he was already in. We continued onward in silence until we docked at his small little island.

"Did you send your notes?" I asked.

"Yes," he grumbled. "What do you need?"

"There's someone who wants to come find you," I informed him as he collapsed onto the organ bench. "I wanted to let you know to be careful. This person already figured out that there's a way to get here through Christine's dressing room. He wants to expose you to the public."

He laughed wryly. "I would like to see him try."

"Just be careful, okay?" I said. "If he catches you while you sleep, then there's nothing you can do about it."

"I don't sleep," he said.

"And why not?" I scolded.

"Nightmares," he said, so quietly that I could barely hear. "If that is all, then you may go."

I almost did, but then I turned back. He seemed so distraught. Instead, I sat beside him. He looked a little bewildered, but he made room anyway.

"Something happened," I stated. "What's wrong?"

He looked away. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Christine took your mask off," I said irately, smacking the seat of the bench. "That bit-"

"Bite your tongue," he ordered firmly, his eyes blazing with fury. "She may have angered me, but I still love her, and I won't let you disgrace her in my presence."

"I'm sorry," I apologized hastily. "Erik...I know what's under the mask."

He glared at me. "You couldn't possibly. If you did, then you wouldn't be here. Not this close."

It wasn't my brightest move, but then again, I had been taking risks left and right lately. I pulled off his mask.

He cried out and covered his face, jumping up so abruptly that the bench toppled over and I was knocked the the floor. I gashed my arm on a stone and gasped as the sharp pain shot thorugh me.

"Damn you!" he shrieked, turning objects over and kicking down the candles, snuffing them out. He spun around and removed his hand from his face, revealing what looked like a mass of mangled, burned flesh. "Is this what you wanted all along? To see me? To see this...this...monster!"

He reached down and grabbed my throat, his eyes dark with bloodlust.

"No!" I managed to get out. "Erik, please-!"

"Ugh!" he cried, flinging me away from him. "How can you still call me that now that you have seen me for what I am? A...Devil's child!"

He fell to his hands and knees, sobbing. Carefully, I stood up and walked over to him, mask in hand. I knelt beside him and put my arms around his shaking, heaving form. I expected him to pull away or scream at me or something. Instead, he buried his face into my lap and clung to my skirt for dear life. I rubbed his back comfortingly, a little taken aback.

Minutes passed, and his sobs slowed, then finally quieted. He sat up, and I handed him his mask. He tenderly placed it back on his face and met my eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Of course," I replied. "Please forgive me for that. I needed to show you that you can trust me. That I'm not here to hurt you."

"Message recieved," he answered bitterly, though there was a hint of amusement in his voice, then he focused on my arm. "I did that. Here, let me."

He set to work cleaning it and bandaging it. For someone with such a violent temper and past, he was surprisingly gentle. His touch was like being kissed by a feather. If people hadn't mistreated him all his life, he probably would have turned into a perfect gentleman instead of a man who loathed the world. He probably would have been pleasant and polite all the time instead of hiding himself away.

"Come," he said gently, taking my hand. He escorted me back upstairs.

* * *

The opera house was in utter chaos when I returned. I couldn't tell what was going on, but everyone seemed to be arguing about something. I spotted Meg and waved her over.

"What's this about?" I asked.

She looked around, then led me to a more private area. "It's the Phantom. He left orders to let Christine perform the lead role in the opera tonight, but the managers are giving it to Carlotta. Everyone is fighting about whether or not the managers made a wise choice. Some think that it's time to show the Opera Ghost who's in charge, but others are afraid. And, Melody, I'm terrified!"

"Don't be," I assured her. "You will be fine, Meg. Trust me. And don't worry about Christine. He obviously likes her, so he won't hurt her."

"Mother is furious!" Meg said. "She said that she had half a mind to strangle those buffoons herself."

"Wait, tonight?" I asked. "This is happening so fast!"

"Tell me about it!" Meg agreed.

Madame Giry stormed up to us just then. "Meg, go rehearse! Melody, you would do well to not distract my daughter while there is work to be done!"

"I'm sorry!" I apologized. "Bye, Meg," I called as the young ballerina ran off.

Madame Giry turned to me, her expression hard. "I have received a note a few moments ago, Melody." She touched my cheek gently. "He is pleased with you, dear, and assures me that you will not betray him. Pardon me for acting rather abrasive toward you before. I was only concerned for his safety."

"No problem, Madame," I replied with a smile.

She nodded. "I must go. Be careful, dear."

I knew what she meant by that. Erik must have informed her of our little conspiracy. Tonight, Christine would drag Raoul to the rooftop. Tonight would be my last real shot at helping Erik. Even though I knew he wouldn't harm me now, it pained me to think of failing him. I was doing this for him.

* * *

Backstage, a few minutes before the show started, I paced anxiously. I heard the swish of fabric behind me. I turned around and almost bumped into Erik.

"There you are," I said in relief. "About tonight..."

He held up a vial of spray and shook it before my eyes a little. "Just to unnerve them a little."

He promptly switched it out with another one just then.

"Erik, don't overdo it tonight," I warned. "No murders."

He narrowed his eyes. "But I told them that a disaster beyond their wildest imaginations will occur."

"Erik!" I gasped in horror, backing away from him. "_Monsters _kill! You aren't a monster! Please don't do it!"

He looked away. "Joseph Buquet was going to be my victim tonight. Not only to protect myself, but you as well. He suspects you are in league with me, and he wants to use you to get to me."

"Never mind him," I said briskly. "I can take care of myself."

He nodded. "If you insist, but only because you asked me not to. Now, go bother that Ralph or Reggie or whatever the fop's name is."

I laughed. "Sure thing, Phantom."

With that, we went in separate directions, both hoping that everything would go according to plan.

* * *

**So is Melody going to succeed? Can she stop Raoul and Christine? And will the whole thing be different now that the Phantom has vowed not to kill tonight? Or will he break his promise to Melody? Okay, enough with the inquiries. Erik respects Melody a bit more now that she's shown him kindness, so their relationship is building. Also, future chapters will not involve the storyline that much. For instance, the three months that the Phantom is supposedly gone will focus on what he's doing in that time. Yes, Melody is involved in it. Anyway, I hope you liked!**


	6. Guardian Angel

**I own nothing except for Melody. Enjoy!**

* * *

::~Guardian Angel~::

* * *

Just as I reached Box Five and grabbed at the handle, someone gripped my wrist and started to pull me in the opposite direction. I glared at my captor angrily, then gasped in sudden fear. Joseph Buquet grinned malevolently at me as he yanked me up a flight of stairs and onto a catwalk. I tried shoving him away, and he laughed and only pulled me closer. Enraged now, I rammed my knee into his groin and decked him in the nose. He cried out in pain, and I took off running. He grabbed my skirt from behind and jerked, causing me to land on my back with an _oof._

"Real fiesty, aren't ye?" he chuckled.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

He smirked and knelt down a little, hands resting on his knees. "Where's the Opera Ghost?"

"Shove it!" I spat.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me up so that I was looking in his eyes. "Where. Is. He?"

"Like I'm going to tell you," I growled.

He released me as the music started up and the opera began below us. I took the opportunity to make a break for it, but he pushed me back down. We struggled like that, and he hit at me a few times to subdue me while I tried to claw out his eyes. He started to strangle me with his meaty hands, and I latched onto his beard and yanked as hard as I could, eliciting a cry of pain from the scene-shifter. Unfortunately, Carlotta was too loud for anyone to hear it and investigate. He kept hissing that he would kill me and the elusive freak that I was hiding.

"Did I not instruct that Box Five is to be kept empty?" Erik's voice boomed.

Buquet froze, and I made a mad dash to the door on the other side of the catwalk. He snapped out of it and ran after me, and we struggled with opening and closing the door. I slammed my heel onto his foot, and he howled in pain and backed off. Again, the sound was covered up by Carlotta, who was now squawking onstage like a toad. I was completely missing what was being said and such between Carlotta, Christine, and Erik. These were my cues. I could have been making noises like screaming or shouting in the periods of silence. But now I had fended off Buquet enough to flee through the door...

...And right into Erik. He blinked at me in surprise, and I threw my arms around his waist in complete relief. Never had I been so happy to see someone in my life. He started at my sudden action and gently pulled me off. He held me by my shoulders and scrutinized my face. I probably looked like a mess, but I was too relieved to care.

"Who did this?" Erik asked sternly, and he ran a gentle hand over the various bruises.

I narrowed my eyes at the door as Buquet burst through and gaped at us in horror.

"He did," I answered simply.

Erik's eyes flashed with fiery rage and malice. Buquet spun around and ran back out the door, Erik directly behind him. I ran to the door and watched as Erik toyed with Buquet, letting the fact that the man was going to die soon sink in as they stared each other down from separate catwalks. Buquet made a desperate break for the exit, and Erik leaped to Buquet's catwalk, blocking him off. He gave it a shake, causing Buquet to slip and fall, and Erik advanced, lasso in hand. I closed my eyes and hid behind the door, not ready to see this yet.

Screams pierced the air, and all hell broke loose below. I turned back to the doorway as Erik rejoined me, his face grim and dark. He took my hand and ushered me through a hidden passage that led onto the roof. Snow fell delicately around us, and I shivered in the cold air. I immediately felt something warm around me and looked down. Erik had put his cape around me. When I looked up at him, he was standing a little ways off, his back turned to me and his arms wrapped protectively around himself. I walked over to him and laid a hand on his back. He didn't turn around.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He finally looked at me, and the corners of his mouth turned up into a sad smile.

"Why did we come here?" I asked.

He motioned towards the hidden door. "No one knows about this way up. We would have been caught fleeing the scene since all of the workers started for the catwalks. We can wait here until the commotion dies down some." He closed his eyes. "So...does this make me a monster to you?"

My words to him echoed through my mind: _m__onsters kill._ I gasped, "No, of course not. You were protecting me." I laced my fingers through his and held his hand against my chest. "And if you didn't do it, then I sure as hell would have." I smirked, earning a wry smile from him.

He brought my hand to his cheek and caressed it. "Melody-"

Voices interrupted us, and we ducked behind a statue to avoid being seen. Christine and Raoul. Oh no. Erik would hear Christine betray him, and then everything would go downhill from there. Most importantly, I had grown quite fond of Erik as a friend, and I didn't want him to be hurt like this. I squeezed his hand comfortingly and drew close to him. He didn't seem to notice. His gaze was hard, and I knew that he was listening to Christine sing about how terrified she was of him.

_"...A face so distorted, it was hardly a face,"_ Christine sang softly.

Erik winced beside me. I fought the urge to jump out and both smack some sense into Christine and shove Raoul off the rooftop. But I had a feeling that Erik would only approve of the second idea, so I forced myself to sit still.

_"Christine, Christine,"_ Erik sang, throwing his voice so that it sounded like it was coming from right next to Christine.

"What was that?" she cried, throwing herself into Raoul's arms.

Raoul started to sing his love to her, promising love and protection. Christine sang back, both completely oblivious to their audience. It was so beautiful to watch. They looked so...happy. Perfect. They smiled together and held onto each other, gazing into each other's eyes like the rest of the world didn't exist. I stole a glance at Erik. His posture was stiff and cold, his eyes filled with fury and betrayal.

"Erik," I whispered.

His eyes flashed dangerously. "Leave me."

I bit my lip, not wanting to go, not wanting him to be left alone in his misery. But I knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer, and his demands had been ignored enough for one night. So I stood up and started to walk away. I let my hand slide from his and stroked his face as I passed. He closed his eyes wistfully at the touch. With one final glance at him, I sauntered into the passage, away from the unfolding drama.

* * *

"For heaven's sake!" Madame Giry muttered when I appeared backstage. "Whatever happened, mademoiselle?"

"The Phantom killed Joseph Buquet," I answered dumbly.

She rolled her eyes and waved her hands impatiently. "Yes, yes, that much is obvious. I mean how?"

"...By hanging him?" I replied.

She sighed and pressed her hand to her forehead. "I mean why?"

I fidgeted nervously. "Well, Buquet was on a 'Phantom hunt' of sorts, and he suspected that I was conspiring with the Phantom -which turned out to be true, but still- so he dragged me up to the catwalk and attacked me shortly before the Phantom started harassing Carlotta. I escaped and ran into him, and he went after Buquet. You know the rest."

She nodded, taking in my disheveled appearance. "Well, are you all right, Melody?"

"Yeah," I assured her. "He didn't just kill to scare the others; he was protecting me."

"Where is he now?" Madame Giry asked. "I would think that he would be keeping you close after such an ordeal."

"Uh," I looked up. "He's on the roof."

She raised an eyebrow. "What could he possibly be doing on the roof?"

"Um...watching Christine and Raoul get engaged."

Her eyes widened. "Oh dear."

Meg came running up to us just then. "Mother, I'm so fightened right now." She hugged Madame Giry tightly. "Could I please sleep in your room tonight, Mother?"

"Of course, dear," Madame Giry obliged. She turned to me. "Melody, perhaps you could..."

"Try cleaning up this mess?" I finished. "Yup."

She nodded and led her daughter off to go comfort her. With a sigh, I made my way to my room and locked the door. Something on my pillow caught my eye, and I hurried over to my bed and scooped it up. It was a single rose, beautiful and perfect in every way. I pressed it to my heart and closed my eyes, thinking about how heartbroken Erik was right now.

Without a second thought, I promptly stood up and bolted out the door.

* * *

Luckily, the lake wasn't too deep, so all I had to do was remove my shoes and stockings and bunch up the skirts of my dress. I waded across and heard the angry, murderous notes of Erik's organ. He was too consumed by rage to see me approach, even as I sat there for a couple of minutes putting my stockings and shoes back on. He didn't see me until I was about five feet away.

"What do you want?" he yelled. "I told you to leave me alone!"

"I wanted to make sure that you were all right," I said. "But if you want me to leave..."

I turned around and pretended to go, and he called, "No, wait." He sighed. "You can...stay."

Smiling softly, I sat beside him. "Whatcha playing?"

"Nothing, at the moment," he admitted sadly. "I'm just trying to find a song. The notes will come to me eventually."

I watched him for a few moments while he sat in silence, his mask the only visible part of his face at this angle. I reached over and took his hand in mine. He smiled and stood up, his hand still clutching mine. He frowned for a moment as he reached towards his mask, hesitating as he searched my face. I slid my fingers beneath the smooth surface of the mask and gently pulled it away. Next I took his wig and set them both down on the seat of the bench.

He pulled me against his chest, his embrace gentle and a little hesitant. I slipped my arms around his waist and held him tight.

"You know," I murmured. "You called Christine a 'prying little Pandora.'"

"How did you-?"

I held up my hand to cut him off. "I'll explain later. Anyway, when Pandora opened the box and released all of the evil into the world, there was one thing left in that box that came out, too." I pulled away and smiled up at him. "Hope. There's still hope for you, even if you can't see it clearly."

He pondered over that for a few moments. "I suppose you're right. Tell me, Melody, what was your home like?"

"Well," I began, trying to think of something to say without giving away too much. "It's definitely far away. It was amazing. I was studying to become a doctor, and my parents were so proud. Everything was so different from here. I just fell asleep one night, and I woke up in the opera house. I don't know how I got here or why."

He nodded and fingered a lock of my hair. "We should leave those questions be. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Right," I agreed. "So, what now?"

He smirked. "Why not offer a false sense of security to these fools? I need to write an opera, and it may take a while."

"Okay," I said. "Sounds like a plan. Are you still going to try getting Christine back?"

He smiled deviously. "There's still hope, right?"

* * *

**The next few chapters will focus on the three months of cease-fire during the musical. Mainly, it'll focus on more humor and the relationship budding between Erik and Melody. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had, like, five different ideas for this and finally chose this one.**


	7. A Day Out

**I own nothing except for Melody. Enjoy!**

* * *

::~A Day Out~::

* * *

"Oh, I'm so tired of the same old scenery day in and day out," Christine announced wistfully. "Meg, Melody, how would you like it if I asked Raoul to take us out for a relaxing day after such terrible events?"

Meg clapped her hands. "Oh, absolutely! Since there are no rehearsals, Mother won't mind at all. Melody, do you think that you could released from your duties today?"

I growled to myself as I swept the staircase. "I doubt it. I've neglected my duties too long, and I'm so not dressed for a mall run." I clarified due to their puzzled expressions, "I'm not decent for an outing, and they won't let me go."

Meg frowned. "Well that's not fun. All you need to do is change clothes, and then we could maybe get Mother to convince the maids in charge to let you out."

"Ask away, but it won't hap-"

"Melody," Madame Giry called, heading up the stairs towards me. "You have the day off. I spoke to the head maid, and she obliged."

"Really?" I asked. I raised an eyebrow. "That old crone? What convinced her to let me off?"

Madame Giry smiled. "Well, I knew how Meg and Christine wanted to leave the opera house with you for a day, and I asked the maid, but she declined. Then I told her that it may displease the Opera Ghost if Christine were to be unhappy, and she changed her mind fairly quickly."

I laughed. "Thank you, Madame Giry. Did he really...?"

"No, but the maid didn't know that."

I laughed again. "Thanks. I'll go change now."

* * *

Admittedly, Raoul and Christine looked good together as we strolled through one of the grand parks near the opera house. They walked arm in arm, and they seemed to have only eyes for each other. They looked like they belonged on a postcard with the snow falling gently around them in the beauty of the park. And for some reason, I didn't want to split them up because I suddenly didn't want Christine to be with Erik.

"Is there something wrong, Melody?" Meg asked. We had slowed our pace so the other two were too far ahead to hear. Not that they noticed.

"It's complicated," I admitted. "They look happy, don't they?"

She smiled. "Yes. You know that they are truly in love just by the way they look at each other. Raoul wants to protect her because he loves her so much. The Phantom best be careful with Raoul around. He'll do anything to keep Christine safe."

"I know," I sighed.

Meg lowered her voice. "He even told the managers that he wants to capture the Phantom. He acts like the Phantom is a myth around Christine just to keep her calm and unafraid, but in reality, he's livid."

"Is that so?" I murmured. "That's...interesting to know."

We cried out as snow suddenly slammed into us. We shot accusatory glares at Christine and Raoul, Christine giggling madly while Raoul tried to act innocent.

"Oh, it is on!" I yelled, scooping up a snowball and pelting Raoul in the face.

He laughed and wiped snow out of his eyes. "I see how it is. Say your prayers!"

Meg squealed and dodged a snowball that missed her torso by mere inches. She fired back and nailed Christine, who got Raoul in the back. He spun around and wrapped his arms around her, and she screamed playfully as they toppled over in the snow. Raoul immediately began to tickle her.

"Oh, Raoul!" she laughed breathlessly. "Stop that!"

"Ah, only if you beg!" he challenged.

She squealed and struggled under him. "All right, all right, please stop that, Raoul!"

He collapsed in the snow next to her, breathing heavily. She kept laughing. Meg ran over and sat next to them, laughing alongside her friend.

Snow suddenly hit me in the back, and I spun around, eyes wide. A glimpse of a shadow passed behind a grove of trees. Curious, I walked over to see who threw the snowball at me. When I got to the tree, no one was there. I almost walked away, but then I spotted a single rose propped up at the base of the tree. I picked it up and tenderly caressed the petals.

"The Phantom wins again," I murmured as a smile graced my lips.

* * *

We stopped at a little cafe for lunch, and Raoul offered to pay for all of us. Meg tried to object, feeling modest, but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Please, it is the least I can do for friends of the love of my life," he said. I think Christine would have swooned.

Meg let the subject drop, and I was glad. I had no money to spend, and it felt wrong asking one of the others to pick up the tab. But I wasn't going to fight their decision if one of them offered to pay.

"Well, Melody," Raoul said as the server brought our food, "I'm sorry, but I cannot seem to find anyone that is missing a daughter, niece, granddaughter, sister, aunt, or wife that looks anything like you."

I started. "Oh. Well, that is unfortunate. I sure hope that I still have family left to miss me."

Christine took my hand comfortingly. "Don't worry, Melody. We'll find them."

I nodded, really hating the lie. Because in reality, I didn't want to be with Raoul, even if it was for pretend. Christine truthfully didn't deserve Erik. She had pretty much shunned him just like the rest of the world had. Yes, she was my friend, but that didn't mean that I had to approve of her actions or choices. When she saw him, she saw a monster. When I looked at him, I saw a friend yearning for understanding and companionship. He deserved better than someone who could only pity him.

"Mademoiselle?" the server said quietly to me. I hadn't even seen her come up beside me.

"Yeah?" I replied, curious.

She handed me a rose. "A gentleman asked me to give this to you. I don't know where he went now, though."

"Ooh!" Meg squealed. "How romantic!"

"Was he handsome?" Christine asked the woman.

She smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't tell. His face was hidden."

Erik, not that I doubted it came from him. This evidence was a bit more convincing.

"Thank you," I replied, hiding the rose in my pocket with the other one. "Did he leave a message for me?"

She nodded. Ooh, I just knew him too well. "He said, 'organ, seven sharp,' though I don't know what it's supposed to mean. Sorry."

Meg heaved a sigh. "Oh, how romantic! A secret meeting with a handsome stranger!"

Raoul frowned. "I don't think that this is wise. What if he harms you?"

"He won't," I said, a little too defensively. "If he gave such cryptic instructions, then obviously it was intened for my ears only, and I'm the only one who knows what the message means, ergo we know each other."

He didn't look convinced.

"Look," I sighed. "Don't try to be all macho and defend me like some lovesick hopeless hero from idiot novels like _Twilight._ I'll be fine. I don't need a protector or a savior or anything."

Christine and Meg gasped, and Raoul stared at me like I had sprouted a second head.

"What is this 'macho' you speak of, and what is this _'Twilight'_ that sounds so ghastly?" Raoul asked.

"Just forget it," I muttered, returning to my meal. Note to self: be more careful with my words, for the billionth time.

* * *

When I reached the lake later that evening, Erik was waiting for me. He looked up expectantly, his gorgeous eyes flashing in the torchlight. He didn't smile, but those eyes seemed to. His emotions were becoming easier to read the closer I came to him. He no longer seemed violent, psycho, or unpredictable. He didn't seem dangerous to me in the least now. My thoughts regarding him from before had completely changed. He now seemed so much more tender and kind. He had just been so lost and alone for so long, he didn't know how to act.

"You're late," he said.

I rest my case.

I rolled my eyes at him and took his hand as he helped me into the boat. "Late because Raoul insisted on giving me a long talk on 'stranger danger.' Not his words. I paraphrased."

"Hmph," he grunted.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. "You seem grumpier than usual."

"Your powers of observation are astonishing," he answered bitterly.

"Is it because I'm late?" I inquired.

"No."

"Then what?"

"Never mind," he said, exasperated. "Do you like salmon?"

"Um, yes?" I cocked my head at him. "You are acting so odd tonight. Are you feeling all right?"

He docked the gondola and helped me out. "Indeed, Melody, I am feeling fine. I just made dinner for the two of us tonight, but if you are not hungry-"

"I'm starving," I interrupted with a smile.

He nodded and showed me to his table, which had been set with lovely delicate plates and silver, and the candles were lit. He pulled my chair out for me, causing me to blush, and then he served the dinner, which looked delicious. He sat down adjacent from me and waited for me to eat first. It was then I noticed he was still wearing the mask and wig.

"Erik," I said as delicately as possible, "you don't have to hide yourself from me."

He froze for a moment. Hesitantly, he removed the two items, but he didn't raise his eyes to mine. They remained downcast, even as he returned to eating his meal. I brought my fork to my mouth and nibbled on the fish. He looked so withdrawn now. I didn't even know if I could somehow distract him. He still didn't trust himself -or me- without the mask on his face. An idea suddenly struck me.

"Erik," I said.

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen? They remind me of the ocean. And if eyes are the window to the soul, then you have the most beautiful soul I have ever seen. And, quite frankly, I think that you're beautiful inside and out, regardless of what others have said or how they acted."

He stared at me for a few moments, then suddenly moved to my side, startling me. He gazed into my eyes, his blue-green orbs intense and bright. I started to panic, wondering if I had offended him somehow. He immediately calmed my fears, however, when he gently took my hand and pressed it to his lips.

"Don't," he breathed, closing his eyes for a moment as though trying to compose himself.

"Don't what?" I asked worriedly.

He opened his glistening eyes and managed a small smile. "Don't pursue Raoul any longer. I've been thinking for a while now, and I've decided that I'm... I'm prepared for a change of plans."

My mouth dropped as I struggled for words. His hand tightened on mine ever so slightly, almost desperately. Looking into his hopeful, sad eyes, I couldn't reject him, nor did I want to. Something had happened between us. There had been a connection. He actually trusted me, which was something he could never do with Christine. He and I both knew that I wouldn't forsake him just because of his disfigurement. I cared about him, and I would never leave him for someone with money and charm and beauty.

"I-I am, too," I replied weakly, my cheeks warming.

He broke out into a beautiful smile and cupped my face in his hands. I closed my eyes as he tenderly pressed his lips against mine. He pulled away for a moment and stroked my cheek.

"You were right," he whispered. "There was still hope, but not hope for Christine. I really couldn't see it clearly, but now I know. It's you, Melody."

His mouth closed on mine again, offically shattering our deal and yet somehow keeping it at the same time.

* * *

**Okay, so I've made them an item now. Yayz! I've decided that this is not only necessary, but also extremely important in order for the future chapters to work out right. Reviews?**


	8. Phantom Feelings

**I own nothing except for Melody. Enjoy!**

* * *

::~Phantom Feelings~::

* * *

The moment I woke up the next morning, Erik escorted me to the upper levels of the opera house since Madame Giry, Raoul, Meg, and Christine were having various fits over my sudden disappearance. Madame Giry didn't know that Erik was the one who sent for me since Erik never set foot outside the opera house. They all assumed that a strange man just so happened to request my presence. Once Erik settled this with Madame Giry, she insisted that I return immediately to soothe the others' fears. She couldn't very well tell them _where _I was and with _whom _I was with. Heads would roll for sure.

We reached the end of the corridor, and Erik patiently waited for me to leave. He didn't say or do anything. He just watched me impassively. He acted as though the night before never happened. Like he never kissed me. He just waited for me to get out.

"So, I guess I'll see you later?" I suggested hopefully.

He looked back down the way we came, most likely to avoid my eyes. "Perhaps."

I tried not to let this get to me. "I see."

He finally looked back at me. "Melody, I apologize, but you must understand how difficult this is for me. Last night, I do not know what came over me. Perhaps I let myself become distracted." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as though fighting off a headache. "A small part of me has just yearned for acceptance and love for so long, I let it overcome me last night. I acted on impulse. However, I thought it over as the night wore on, and I feel as though I am throwing caution to the wind. It's not particularly you, it's me. Trust is something that is too precious to me to give away so easily. I have been betrayed before, Melody, by a woman I love. Yes, love, Melody. I can't help but feel that she is my angel. I have tutored her, and I know so much about her, and she was my first love."

"I understand," I replied, fighting to keep my voice from betraying my emotions.

He made a move like he was going to touch me, but he dropped his hand back to his side. "Do you? The last thing I want to do is be the betrayer. I know what it feels like, and I would not want to hurt you that way. You are my friend, and you care about me the way no one has before."

"Erik, I want you to be happy," I told him quietly. "I need to go now."

He didn't say another word as I hurried away from him. I didn't want him to see the look of hurt and anger on my face. He was in love with a woman who would end up devastating him and marry a wealthy, attractive, young man. All I could do was chase a romance that could never and would never exist. That kind of love was like chasing after a ghost.

* * *

Madame Giry and the others were waiting in the foyer. Christine and Meg hugged me immediately and expressed their gratitude for my safe return. Raoul started interrogating me, demanding to know who the man was and why the hell he had me out so late. He also questioned how I got back into the opera without anyone noticing. I guess I couldn't still refer to him now as "all brawn and no brain" like I had before I came to this wierd diminsion or wherever I was.

Madame Giry only had to glance at me to know that I was NOT up to taking. "All right, dears, leave poor Melody be. She must be exhausted. Come along now, dear."

She took me by the shoulders and led me up to my room. Once we were safely locked inside, she looked at me sympathetically.

"He's still in love with Christine," I told her miserably. "I thought that last night would have changed things between us, but it hasn't. He's still obsessed with her. What do I do?"

She sighed. "Why are you in love with him, Melody? What is it about him that makes you want him so?"

She didn't know I came from the future and knew almost everything about Erik. _The Phantom of the Opera_ was my biggest obsession, mostly because I had fallen in love with Erik. He was my favorite character, and I read up on everything there was to know about him. Meeting him as a real person definitely ignited that hidden passion. The fictional man I had dreamed about and fantasized over was real. Of course I had completely fallen in love with him so quickly. Those dreams had come true, and now they were being crushed.

"Because I just do," I answered her softly. "I can't explain it, but I love him, and I'll do anything to make him happy."

Madame Giry nodded. "So I see. So is this why you've taken such an interest in the Vicomte? Are you keeping him distracted while the Phantom seduces Christine?"

I winced. "Is it that noticable?"

She rolled her eyes. "Only to someone like me. Please, Melody, take caution."

I smiled. "I will. Thanks."

She nodded and opened the door. "Get some rest."

I waited until she left. Then, I covered myself up in the bed and cried until I fell sleep.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but I hope to update soon. Hopefully, my chapters will be longer in the future. I think that this was probably the shortest one so far. Anyway, please review and let me know how you're liking this so far. Things are about to get really interesting.**


End file.
